Toph's Discovery
by BlueLanternRazor
Summary: After a movie night with the Gaang, Toph discovers something about Sokka that kickstarts a new kind of relationship for her and the older teen. Modern AU, with Benders. Rated M for mature and Sexual content, Domme Toph, Fetish fueled content, Foot Fetish and more as the story goes along. Possible Toph/Harem in future


**Ok, so this is an idea i've had rolling around in my head for awhile now. It's set in a Modern AU, they're still are Benders. I might try and work in the shows backstory if the fic expands enough.**

 **The basic plot is Toph becoming more dominant and exploring herself sexually. Aang and the others appear, I might add them into the mix as well, maybe Toph will have several lovers XD But for now it is just Sokka, which will really begin in the next chapter, this is just setting it up. I will be also adding more Mature rated elements as the story goes on.**

 **Toph is really going to 'enjoy' herself. ;)**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of Masturbation, and fetish themes.**

* * *

It was a mid Friday afternoon as Toph returned home from high school, the earth bender opened the door to her apartment and dropped her bag to the floor as she entered.

Toph then turned and kicked off her sneakers, reaching down to place them next to her other assortment of shoes. The teen still wasn't comfortable wearing shoes all the time, due to her preference for going barefoot, which allowed her to utilise her earth sensing abilities to see. However once she enrolled at the high school the year previously, their dress code required her to wear them.

Katara had taken her to a clothing designer, who also specialised in Bender related apparel, who made a pair of shoes for her to wear for school that still allowed her to use her earth sensing abilities, by having two thin layers of material on the sole that had very small holes in them that covered the sole and were about the size of a pin head each, the accumulation of these holes allowing her to still 'see' using her feet, though she had to get used to wearing them, which by now she had.

Reaching down she peeled off her black thin nylon socks and placed them inside the shoes, giving out a sigh as she flexed and scrunched her toes onto the clay tiled flooring, enjoying the feeling after having them cooped up all day.

Toph then made her way further into the apartment into the kitchen area and opened the fridge, reaching in and feeling the different items before pulling out a bottle of water and opening it, she drank the cool water down as she enjoyed the atmosphere of her place.

The large dwelling had three bedrooms, a kitchen, living room area, two bathrooms, a balcony and an attic. Toph was currently living away from her home town, she enjoyed it here better than living with her parents, even after all she had shown them she was capable of, and what she had done with her friends, they still treated her like she was fragile and weak.

Scowling at the thought, Toph finished the water and crumpled the bottle in her hand, throwing it across the kitchen and landing it perfectly in the trash can.

She had made the decision to move out by herself, until or if her parents ever decided to change their viewpoint, then she might consider moving back home. But currently, she enjoyed living by herself, she could come and go as she pleased, and have her friends over whenever she wanted.

"That reminds me, I better get ready for tonight" Toph thought as she started preparing for her friends coming over.

Toph then prepared some snacks and other food for her friends, who were coming over for a movie night. The blind girl not usually into movies, as she could only usually listen, but recently she had been buying some movies that had features for visually impaired viewers. Her friends would watch the movie normally, while Toph would have a pair of headphones that would relay the film to her verbally, along with the audio.

Half an hour later everyone had arrived, Toph ushering her friends inside.

"Sorry that Mai couldn't come, she had to babysit her brother" Zuko explained as Toph merely nodded, Mai wasn't much of a conversationalist anyway, Toph didn't dislike her, but found her somewhat boring to be around.

"So what movie do we have tonight?" Katara asked as she took off her coat from Aang's side.

"I got two new ones that just came out" Toph said as she walked over to the stone coffee table in the living room and lifted up two titles.

"...Zombie Killfest 2...and The Silence..." Aang read with a raised brow.

"Ooh! You got Zombie killfest 2!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly, causing Toph to chuckle at his giddy reaction.

Katara however looked a little sceptical over their choice in films.

"I don't particularly like the first movie idea, Zombies creep me out. What's the second movie about?" She asked Toph, who tossed her DVD that Katara began to read.

" 'The Silence...A group of teenagers go camping in the woods on a weekend getaway, but find themselves stalked by a psychotic Bender out for blood, with their numbers dwindling, can the Bender be stopped, or will the teens meet their grizzzly end..." Katara finished before looking up at Toph.

"You couldn't have picked something besides horror" she asked dryly.

"No way, you and twinkle-toes picked the other night and we ended up having to see through two hours of mushy romantic comedies, tonight it's my choice" Toph said with a smirk as she snatched the cover out of her hands and handed them to Zuko who walked over and began setting up the DVD player.

Toph laid out several bowls of snacks on the coffee table before she sat down on the couch near the end as Sokka sat next to her, Aang was to his right as way Katara, and Zuko sat on one of the other lounges that was facing the television, the large living room area allowing Toph to set up a small home theatre like setting for herself and her friends.

Throughout the course of the films, Toph enjoyed the reactions of her friends as well as her own enjoyment coming from her own form of viewing the film. However almost three hours and two movies later, it was time for the others to depart.

"Ok, I guess we'll be seeing you on Sunday" Aang said as he and Katara got their things, Zuko coming with them as he was their ride, Sokka however was still on the couch.

"Sokka, are you coming or what?" Zuko called over to him.

"I'm actually pretty tired." Sokka said stifling a yawn before turning to Toph. "You don't mind if I stay the night do you?" he asked the younger girl, who merely nodded.

"Yeah, no problem, you can stay in one of the guest rooms" she said before they got up and bid the others good night, driving off in Zuko's car minutes later as the sky as now black and dark, the street lights illuminating the street.

Toph stayed up another few hours with Sokka, the two playing games and watching another movie, until they both decided to turn in for bed, Toph showed Sokka to the guest room that was already prepared before bidding him goodnight and going to her room and laying down to sleep, finding it easy to after the day she had.

However an hour later, Toph found herself awake once more, she had drifted off to sleep briefly but had woken up a few minutes ago and was now just lying their silently, the only sound being the fan that rotated above her from the roof, the cool air circulating down with a soft whir.

"Might as well get some water" Toph said to herself as she threw off the blankets and trudged along towards her door, opening it softly as to not wake Sokka, she softly crept along the hall towards the kitchen, the darkness not being a hindrance as he heightened senses and earth sense allowing her to navigate around easily, especially since her house was filled with mostly earth, stone, and metal, be it the walls and floors or tables and other assorted items, she pretty much had a full visual wherever she went.

Walking further down the hall a sound caught her ear, causing her to stop. It was coming from the living room up ahead, she looked ahead in confusion, while the usual person would be afraid of an intruder, Toph wasn't a usual person and could handle herself well enough, and the second reason being that she knew who it was.

It was Sokka, she hadn't really focused on his room when she had walked past, but now knew he was in the living room, Toph walked ahead slowly, the same small noise registering as she got closer. Using her earth sense she could see an image of Sokka begin to appear as she walked towards the living room, he was sitting with his legs crossed on the couch,he appeared to be holding something in his left hand, the blurry image beginning to become clearer the closer she got.

Toph kept hearing that noise, and couldn't place what it was, however as soon as she reached the edge of the hall, she found out what the sound was.

Her earth sense have her Sokka's outline, sitting on the couch, and holding one of her shoes up to his face, the sound she could hear was him smelling the insides of her shoes.

For a moment Toph almost couldn't comprehend what was happening, why was Sokka doing this?

Though a second later, her other question was answered as she made out the image of Sokka's other hand wrapped around his penis, he was stroking it up and down as he continued to smell her shoe. One of her nylon socks wrapped around his member as he masturbated.

Toph's eye's narrowed as she was about to step out from where she was and reveal herself, that would catch him off guard. Why the hell was he doing something like this, waiting for her to fall asleep and coming out here to use her used shoes and socks to get himself off? She wondered if this was the first time he had done something like this.

Though she didn't reveal herself, but instead stayed where she was as she continued to hear and visualise what was going on. Different feelings began to swirl in the pit of her stomach as she was witnessing Sokka masturbate.

It was true she had a small crush on him for some time, but hadn't acted on it due to him being three years older than her, as well as Sokka being with Suki. Toph wondered what Suki would think if she saw Sokka now.

Hearing small moans and pleasurable sounds coming from Sokka's mouth in-between the sound of him inhaling was causing feelings of pride to rise up in Toph, as well as dominance. The younger girl had always been a more dominant person, and had often had her own fantasies about dominating a partner sexually, some of the fantasies involving Sokka himself, being at her mercy, and had fuelled her own masturbation sessions on some nights spent alone in her bed.

The current situation however was something unexpected, this was the last thing Toph had thought Sokka would do, nevertheless behind her back.

However hearing another pleasured moan escape Sokka's lips caused the younger girl to shiver, her own excitement rising as these feelings continued to bubble up inside of her.

Sokka was masturbating while smelling her shoes and socks, the shoes she had been wearing all day in the heat, and no doubt contained the built up scent and perspiration garnered from her feet after wearing them to school every day of the week.

A smirk grew on her face as she thought of it, that Sokka was getting off on something like that, and wondered if it extended to her feet themselves?

Toph found herself flexing and scrunching her toes slightly as she continued to listen in and visualise Sokka's actions, she began to wonder what it would feel like to have Sokka's nose pressed up against her bare feet, or in-between her toes as she sat back and relaxed.

The thoughts send another small shiver of excitement through her, and Toph felt a warmth begin to spread through her lower regions, the thought of being in such a dominating position and have someone beneath her feet like that was getting her excited.

Toph hadn't really thought of her feet as sexual before, they were feet, though hers were special in a way in that they allowed her to visualise the world around her with earth bending, but still they weren't what she would immediately point out were attractive.

Turning her attention back to Sokka she could visualise his movements beginning to quicken as his hand stroked his shaft faster, Sokka's breathing became sharp as he took another deep inhale from her shoe before he let out a gasp before he released his cum out and into Toph's nylon sock that was wrapped around his member.

Sokka let out a grunt as his stroking became slower and slower, before finally letting out a breath as he collapsed back onto the couch, sliding the now damp and cum covered sock off his softening cock.

Toph continued to stare into his direction, the sounds of his breathing filled the room as she turned and made sure not to make any noise as she began to head back to her room, a smirk on her face as she walked back, her thighs began to rub together slightly as she tried to get to her room quicker.

As soon as she entered her room she closed the door softly behind her and locked it, before practically leaping onto her bed, her head coming to rest on her pillow as her right hand went under the bottom of her shirt and came up to massage one of her breasts, her other hand slowly sliding down beneath her waist band as she began to slowly run the tip of her middle finger up and down her lower lips, a tingling feeling began to overtake her as she thought of the revelation she had just had concerning her house guest, using it to fuel her own pleasure. Her hips move up and down as Toph let out a soft moan, her rubbing increasing in speed as she continued to massage her breast with her other hand, pinching her nipple and rolling it between the rough skin of her fingers.

"Ohhh" Toph moaned out in pleasure as she slowed her rubbing and instead pressed her middle and index finger into her slit, inserting them inside herself as she began to side them in and out while using her thumb to circle her clit.

While she continued to rub her moistening inner walls, a plan began to form in her head.

 _'Oh yeah, I know just what to do with Sokka, he thinks he can just get himself off at my expense and not give me anything in return, well he's got another thing coming'_ She thought, her forehead was glistening with sweat as she sped up her fingers, thrusting them inside of herself faster and faster, her fingers were slick with her arousal as Toph's breathing became sharper and sped up as she began to gyrate her hips in sync with her fingers, she was moaning louder now as she was close, her body drawing closer to her release that she so desperately needed.

One final swirl of her thumb across her clit was the spark that set her off, Toph curled her toes and arched her back as she climaxed, her fingers becoming soaked as she came all over them, her face etched into one of pleasure as she let out a loud moan, not caring if Sokka heard her as her hips thrust up into the air as she rode her orgasm to its end.

Toph was breathing heavier as she collapsed onto the bed, her sweaty body clinging to the sheets as she lay there, bringing her fingers up she brought them to her mouth, taking them inside and tasting herself, her tongue rolled over her fingers as she sucked them clean, the scent of her sex filling the air around her. Her eyes slowly drooped as she felt a wave of gentle tiredness begin to roll over her, and she rolled over to her side, wresting her head on the pillow, letting out a soft yawn as she closed her eyes.

 _'Tomorrow, Sokka's going to be in for a shock'_ she thought as she wriggled her toes slightly, smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, there you go, chapter one complete. What did you guys think? This is the first time I've written for ATLA, and would love some feeback.**

 **What do you think is going to happen to Sokka in the morning? ;)**


End file.
